Drabbles
by Nakokun
Summary: Drabbles varios de la serie que nos compete. Más que nada yaoi pero quizás incluya otros temas.Pasen y lean.
1. Objeto del deseo

.-.

1: Objeto del deseo

.-.

Vlad Masters tenía todo lo que un hombre podría desear.

Era un empresario exitoso, respetado y muy rico, deseado a la par por mujeres y por hombres, envidiado y admirado en su círculo, con muchas posesiones y mucho poder en la Zona Fantasma. Poseía poderes inimaginables, muy útiles tanto en el mundo humano como en el de los fantasmas. Y se mantenía en un estado que la gran parte de las personas de su edad envidiarían.

Así es, Vlad Masters tenía todo lo que un hombre podría desear.

Pero él era más que un hombre.

Y había una sola criatura que era tan especial como él. Daniel Fentom era su más preciado objeto de deseo, y lo único que no podía tener. Ni con todo su dinero, su influencia, sus poderes fantasma o incluso su encanto podía hacerlo caer. Era la más codiciada de sus presas, y pronto Maddie Fentom fue sólo un amor que no había podido ser. Daniel no sólo no se dejaba seducir por el dinero o el poder, sino que lo enfrentaba cada vez que se veían.

Y eso sólo lo hacía desearlo más.

Pronto notó que el deseo era más que deseo, y más que obsesión. Ansiaba poseerlo en cuerpo y espíritu, y tenerlo para él solo. Lo vigiló de cerca, mirando cada gesto y oyendo cada palabra, espiando todos sus movimientos y, cuando vio su oportunidad, atacó.

Ahora tenía todo lo que deseaba.

Y lo que más deseaba era al muchacho de pelo negro y ojos celestes que dormía en su cama junto a él.

.-.

.-.

Pensando en diversas cuestiones de la vida se me vino a la cabeza la idea de hacer algunos drabbles. Más que nada para dejar salir el vicio, así que no tendrá capítulos establecidos o final planeado.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	2. Nracisismo

.-.

2: Narcisismo

.-.

Quizás la mayor parte de la culpa era de él mismo. Después de todo, era imposible que su yo más joven, cuando todavía no se había unido con Plasmius, lo hubiese vencido de ésa manera. Había sido parejo, sí, y le había costado mucho, pero lo cierto era que Danny lo había vencido, y ahora él estaba en el Terno Fentom

Encerrado.

Ah, cómo le gustaría tener a Danny en sus manos. En principio pensó que sólo para vengarse y hacerle sentir en carne propia lo que pasaba cuando alguien se enemistaba con Dan Phantom. Pero luego empezó a vislumbrar formas más íntimas de tortura, y le gustó la idea. Hasta que sus fantasías de venganza dejaron de ser de venganza y pasaron a ser puras fantasías.

A veces, Danny lloraba y gritaba.

A veces, sólo gemía y suspiraba.

Y en los últimos tiempos, Danny hasta lo besaba por propia voluntad.

Dan Phantom sabía que lo que mas quería era salir del Termo para poder agarrar a Danny. En principio porque deseaba vengarse, pero ahora se daba cuenta que quería agarrarlo porque lo deseaba. Y deseaba "tomarlo" de una forma que nunca se le olvidara.

Quizás sí era un narcisista, después de todo.

.-.

.-.

¿Demasiados CMV yaoi de DP afectan? Creo que sí.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. Chocolate

.-.

3: Chocolate

.-.

Sam tenía un vicio: el chocolate. Nunca lo había ocultado, nunca lo había mencionado, pero ahora era más que evidente. Antes era delgada, comía poco y su figura no cambiaba, porque lo perdía en las batallas contra fantasmas.

Pero el consumo de chocolate, si bien no la hacía engordar, fue en aumento conforme aumentaban los fantasmas.

Fantasmas que, casi siempre, terminaban mirándolo de más.

Entendía lo que pasaba y no le gustaba: más aún con Danny que no se terminaba de decidir. Que le gustaban las chicas, que no, que prefería a los chicos; Sam sabía dónde iba a terminar.

Lo que le molestaba no era la preferencia de Danny, o su indecisión a salir del clóset de una vez, sino la cantidad de fantasmas hombres que estaban pendientes de eso. Había mucha ansiedad en el ambiente, y Sam había descubierto cuál era la única forma de saciarlo. A veces comía más cuando un fantasma intentaba tocar a Danny de una forma "demasiado" gentil.

Oh, y aquí venía Jhonny 13...

Necesitaba ración doble.

.-.

.-.

En memoria de Abril Radilla.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. Tan mayor

.-.

4: Tan mayor

.-.

Cuando Sam decidió buscar a Tucker, después que Danny fuera a su casa, se dirigió a la sala de computación, que por ésas horas estaba cerrada. Probó el picaporte, y sólo bastó una mirada para darse cuenta de por qué, a veces, Tucker desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Reconoció las dos figuras, y las dos figuras la reconocieron a ella.

-Eh… ¿Sorpresa?- dijo el moreno, amagando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Y yo ya me estaba diciendo que si había alguien que te entendería, sería… él- dijo Sam, señalando al otro –Pero no sabía que te gustaban mayores… y tan mayores-

-Damisela, no soy tan viejo como piensa- dijo el mayor, mirándola –Aunque mis intereses y los de Tucker son similares, él es mucho más joven y absorbe conocimientos más rápido. Además, sabemos a qué atenernos-

-Así es Sam¡no hay hostilidades!- se apuró a decir el moreno, nervioso.

-Okey- dijo la chica, asimilando la información -¿O sea que eso del yaoi, y de tu interés "puramente didáctico", qué era, Tuk?-

-Ehhhh… ¿pseudo-autoaceptación?-

Silencio.

Sam se empezó a reír bajito.

-¡Y lo mejor de todo es que _yo sabía_, yo sabía que si te ibas a meter con un fantasma, iba a ser con Tecnius!- dijo la chica, entre carcajadas.

-Celebro el haberla hecho reír, señorita- dijo Tecnius 2.0, algo más aliviado.

-¡Quiero una foto¡Así empiezo mi colección de fantasmas shounen-ai!-

-¿Cuánto alcanzase a ver?- preguntó el moreno, más nervioso todavía.

-Cuando terminaban de darse el besito, y hasta se veían tiernos-

Tucker se sonrojó un poco, y el fantasma lo abrazó por atrás, pasándole las manos alrededor del cuello.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora¿Decírselo a Danny?- quiso saber el fantasma.

-Naaaaaa, si Tucker no se lo dice, no soy quién para decírselo. Además, supongo que esto implica que no vas a intentar conquistar el mundo tecnológico¿o sí?- preguntó Sam.

-No tengo ésos planes por el momento, aunque ya lo intenté una vez y fue una experiencia interesante… -

-¡Techy!- lo retó Tucker.

Sam se cayó al piso de la risa.

-Supongo que esos significa que estamos en paz. Y ahora te lo puedo decir, si me permite llamarlo por su nombre, señor Tecnius-

-Adelante- dijo el fantasma.

-En esta forma te ves más sexy- dijo la chica.

-¡Ey¡Estoy presente!- dijo Tucker.

.-.

.-.

Esto iba a aparecer en un capítulo de "Akki", pero al final decidí hacerlo drabble. Es más largo que los anteriores, pero no pude con mi genio y lo puse aquí.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	5. Historia inconclusa

.-.

5: Historia inconclusa

.-.

Sabía cómo lo llamaban, y no le importaba.

Ni siquiera sabían su nombre verdadero, llamándolo "gusano de biblioteca" y cosas peores. Mientras vivían una vida vacía y estúpida, con final predestinado desde la adolescencia, él leía toda historia que le caía en las manos, o que lograba atrapar. Y, luego, se dedicaba a escribir historias en páginas manuscritas.

Vivía en un pueblito pequeño, en donde pensar era casi pecado, y él era un pecador orgulloso de serlo. Cada tarde iba a la biblioteca y enriquecía su historia. Un día, la bibliotecaria le regaló una máquina de escribir, y ése día fue uno de los más felices de su vida.

Y, también, el último.

Se había quedado en la biblioteca hasta muy tarde, diciéndole a la bibliotecaria que él cerraría todo antes de irse. Confiaban mucho el uno en el otro, quizás por ver a un igual, aunque en distintas versiones. Era una noche de fiesta local, la única en donde estaba permitido beber hasta caer. Él ni siquiera pensó en ir, pero sus vecinos sí fueron, y volvieron horas después, con una borrachera de antología.

Pasaron frente a la biblioteca y lo vieron a través de una de las ventanas, usando con entusiasmo su nueva máquina de escribir. Todavía tenían botellas en las manos, y la maligna idea surgió casi al mismo tiempo en cada uno de ellos. Con nafta robada de un auto cercano y una mecha fabricada con un trapo hicieron el proyectil, y encendieron la mecha segundos antes de tirar su gran obra a la biblioteca.

Un lugar lleno de material inflamable.

Y él, descubrió con horror, también lo era.

Quiso la diosa que por allí pasara una genio fantasma, y viera la escena. Y quiso la genio cumplirle el último deseo, el de ser escritor, aunque fuera como fantasma, con una pluma y un teclado que un fantasma pudiese usar para crear. Y quisieron los dos conocerse más, aunque por fuera nadie sospechara.

Ésa era la única historia inconclusa del Fantasma Escritor.

.-.

.-.

Cosas que se me ocurren en las clases en las que una se duerme, y no por falta de sueño sino por obra y gracia del profesor.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
